TOW All the Love
by RMBlythe
Summary: Monica and Chandler have hit a rough spot in their marriage. Can their love pull them through it? (Rated T cause it's better to be safe than sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_So Friends is the best TV show ever, and Chandler and Monica are my favorite couple! This story takes place after the show ends, and is based off the Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood song, Remind Me. Obviously, I don't own the song or the show. Reviews are always appreciated!_

_Chapter 1_

Monica Bing entered the living room where her husband Chandler was sitting on his recliner with a book in his hands. "The kids are in bed. They're waiting to say goodnight to you," she said.

"Ok," he said flatly. He put the book down and went up the stairs to say goodnight to the twins. Monica sighed and sat down on the couch. It hadn't always been like this. She remembered when Chandler would lift up Erica and Jack, one over each shoulder, carrying the giggling toddlers upstairs to bed with Monica close behind. They would read them a story together. After that, they'd both sing a song quite out of tune but completely in sync, which would, by some miracle, get the twins to close their eyes and drift off to sleep. Now though, Monica marched the kids up the stairs, tucked them in and read them a story. Then she'd come downstairs to get Chandler and he'd go up and sing them a song. They used to be a team. What had happened to them?

She looked over at the picture of their wedding that sat on the mantle above the fireplace. They both looked so happy. She hadn't seen Chandler smile like that in a long time. She remembered that they'd barely made it to the reception, nearly deciding to go straight up to the hotel room suite. Monica sighed again. How long had it been since Chandler had reached for her? Far too long. Things were so different now. They had never cared before if people stared at them as they made out in a crowd somewhere. Often, someone would yell at them to get a room. Joey'd said that more than enough over the years. Not recently though. It was hard to believe that joyful couple in the picture was her and Chandler.

Monica got up and stretched. Although it was still early, she might as well go to bed too.

As soon as the twins closed their eyes, Chandler saw Monica walk past their room headed for their own. Kissing his daughter's and then his son's cheeks, he followed her. He found her in the bathroom, combing out her shoulder length black hair. He leaned against the doorway and watched her for a moment. She never wore her hair down anymore. She always pulled it up and back out of the way. He'd forgotten how pretty it was. "Did you need something?" Monica asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, uh no," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You going to bed already?"

Monica shrugged. "Been a long day," she said, and it was true. The catering business she owned and ran from home, The Chick and The Duck, had taken off. She'd been cooking all day, that is when she hadn't been running the twins to school, doing the laundry, or cleaning the house that seemed to be in an annoying state of constant disarray. But he wouldn't know that. He didn't notice. He didn't care. She walked past him back into their bedroom and began to unmake the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he watched her yank back the quilt and sheets.

She bit back the harsh words on her tongue and said, "Fine. Goodnight."

Chandler sighed, leaving the room and shutting off the lights for her. "Goodnight." He stayed in the doorway again, watching her for just a moment. How had this happened? Monica had once been the most talkative person he knew. He used to not be able to get her to shut up and now he couldn't get her to say more than two words to him. He missed his overly opinionated wife. He missed the way it felt when she shared her thoughts and ideas with him and when he could do the same with her. He wanted to go back to that but he didn't know how, mainly because he didn't know when they'd lost it.

Monica lay awake in bed after Chandler turned out the lights. She felt his eyes on her. If he was going to stand there anyway, why didn't he come and lay down with her? Why didn't he come to bed and pull her against him, letting her cuddle up against him like they used to? There had been a time when saying she wanted to go to bed early was an invitation, and Chandler would grab her hand and practically drag her into their room. He would kiss her so passionately that her knees would go weak and she would literally fall back onto the bed, protected by Chandler's firm embrace. He would kiss her lips and find that one spot on her neck that melted her heart each time his lips grazed over it. It might've been too long ago for him to remember, but she didn't forget. She couldn't forget the need for him that had burned within her, hotter than anything she'd ever felt before or since. Back when they couldn't get close enough, when they couldn't get enough of each other. But that time was gone, just like Chandler when she dared to steal a glance at the now empty doorway. A single tear slipped down Monica's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! It's true, reviews do make your day better! Can't believe all the love being shown for this story. It means the world to me, guys! Here's chapter 2! Keep those lovely reviews coming :)_

_Chapter 2_

Chandler made his way back downstairs, cringing when he stepped on one of Erica's beloved barbie dolls. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken," he whispered, relieved to find the toy in one piece when he picked it up. Setting it on the couch, he went over to his desk. Papers from work were scattered everywhere. He sighed and sat down before them, glancing at an email he'd printed out from a colleague in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Luckily Chandler had been transferred back to New York some time ago, but he remembered quite clearly the time he spent in Tulsa. He was suddenly taken back as a memory gripped him.

_"I'll only be gone for five days, but it's really only like four if you count the time difference and how early I'll get here on Friday," Chandler told Monica as they stood outside the terminal at the airport._

_Monica stared at their feet and nodded. Chandler put a finger beneath her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Is that a tear?" he smirked. "Are you crying, Geller?"_

_"No," she said quickly, wiping the offending moisture from her eyes. He smiled at her and she lightly punched his arm. "Alright fine, I'm crying. Are you happy now? And that's Mrs. Bing to you."_

_"Yes ma'm," he chuckled. Monica threw her arms around his neck and he buried his head in her hair._

_"I don't want you to go," she whispered tearfully. "Why does Tulsa have to be so damn far away?"_

_"I don't know," he sighed. He didn't want to go either. It was a fight to convince himself to leave her at the end of every weekend. It went against every fiber of his being to get on that plane without her. "I love you, Monica."_

_"I love you too," she said bravely, pulling back just enough to reach his lips. When she kissed him, she felt his arms wrap more tightly around her waist and she twisted one hand up in his short hair while the other clutched at the fabric of his shirt. She loved him so much. When he pulled away, kissing her forehead, she immediately felt like there was a hole in her chest where her heart had just been. But she was used to that by now. He took it with him each time he boarded that plane._

_"I have to go," he murmured, grabbing the handle of his rolling suitcase in one hand and his briefcase in another._

_"I know," she sighed. "Bye."_

_"Bye." _

_Monica got back into her car and watched him walk through the automatic glass doors. She sighed and bit her lip. She wouldn't see him for another week. A whole week alone in her apartment! Well, she'd have her friends, but it wasn't the same. She loved them all so much, but Chandler was a part of her. And as she watched his figure disappear into the crowded airport, she panicked._

_Chandler stood in line at the security checkpoint. He never bothered to check his bag anymore. It cost more and there was a likely chance it wouldn't make it to Tulsa until he was ready to come back again. There were only five people in front of him when he heard a very familiar voice shouting his name. His heart lurched. He'd know that voice anywhere. Standing on his toes, Chandler searched the crowd until he found his wife searching just as frantically for him as he had been for her. "Excuse me," he said, his place in line, the plane, his job, and everything else forgotten as he kept his gaze focused on Monica. Finally he made it to the edge of the line, unlatching the dividing rope and stepping back into the crowd he'd just worked his way through. "Mon?"_

_"Chandler," she cried, finally spotting him and weaving in and out between people to reach her husband. _

_He caught her up in his arms and held her again. Even though it had only been a few minutes, it felt like years since their goodbye outside and his arms had been aching to hold her again. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"_

_She nodded into his chest and took a deep, shuddering breath. She felt ridiculous. This wasn't the cool and collected Monica she always tried so hard to be. But without Chandler, she was a wreck and she knew it. Only with him was she a sane person. Only with him did she ever feel whole. "Please don't go so far away," she said into his shirt, not caring how desperate or immature she sounded._

_He kissed the top of her head. "Mon, you know I don't want to. The last thing I want to do is leave you. But I have to. It's my job."_

_"I know," she whispered. Knowing didn't make it easier though, and tears once again filled her eyes. Chandler could feel them soaking through his shirt. Her shoulders began to shake pitifully and Chandler ran his hand up and down her back while the other cradled her head against him._

_"Don't cry, Monica," he whispered soothingly. "Please don't cry." When her tears wouldn't stop, Chandler led her over to one of the chairs along the wall and pulled her onto his lap, not caring about the people who stared as they walked by. "Ok," he sighed, "everything's ok. I'm right here."_

_Monica was eventually able to stop the flow of tears and she looked up at her husband. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers once again, the kiss deep and full of love. They pulled apart and he stroked her cheek. "You gonna be ok?"_

_She nodded, then gasped, "Oh my gosh! You missed your plane!"_

_Chandler looked at his watch and frowned._

_"Oh I'm so sorry," Monica said. "I'm so sorry Chandler! I'll do anything to make it up to you."_

_Chandler grinned. "Anything?"_

_"No, not that," she groaned, reading his mind like she always did. Then she kissed his lips quickly and said, "But other than that, I'm all yours Bing."_

_"Well why the heck are we still here?" he asked with a smile. "Move woman, move!"_

Chandler smiled as he came out of the memory. The next morning, Chandler had barely been able to stay awake long enough to get on the right plane. He and Monica had stayed, ah... busy all night long after they got back home from the airport. He didn't care though. If that was what happened every time he missed his flight then he would never ever be on time again.

He sighed. When was the last time Monica had turned to him for comfort? When was the last time they'd stayed up all night wrapped in each other's arms and perfectly content? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed her. Sure, he'd give her a peck on the cheek before work in the morning but otherwise... And when was the last time he'd seen Monica's eyes sparkle like they used to? That look that communicated so much from across an entire room. Every emotion, desire, love, trust, longing, compassion, it was all there in her beautiful eyes. Not recently though. Recently, Monica had looked, well tired now that he thought about it. She never took time to care about her appearance anymore, most days dawning an old t-shirt and jeans before pulling her hair into a messy bun. Their life had become pretty routine and they were almost like two strangers living in the same house. Why? When had things changed between them? He didn't know for sure, but he did know that he wished there was some way to remind Monica of the better days.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I know I updated this morning, but today will just be a double update! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. You inspire me to keep writing!_

_Chapter 3_

Monica felt the bed shift as Chandler got in later that night. She lay awake and listened to him get comfortable before his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. He had always been able to go to sleep fast. Even after making love, he'd always fall asleep before she did. She didn't mind though. She had always thought that he was cute when he was asleep. She would watch him as he slept, snoring softly, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He normally hated it when people watched him sleep, but didn't mind so much when Monica did. She had a way of relaxing him as she ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally tracing her fingers over the features of his face. Eventually she would fall asleep too, and sometime in the night she would wake up and find herself in Chandler's arms. She never could remember how she ended up there, but she always did and he never ever tried the hug and roll method Ross had used on Rachel and he himself had once used on Janice. In fact, Monica was pretty sure that Chandler sometimes found her in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him as they slept. Monica rolled over and stared at her sleeping husband far away from where she lay on their bed, and whispered, "If you still love me, don't just assume I know."

"Alright," Chandler said, his suit jacket slung over one arm as he kissed the twins on top of the head. "I'm off to work. I'll see you two tonight."

"Bye Daddy," they said with a smile.

Monica continued to make lunches for the twins, muttering a goodbye as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. She sighed as she heard the garage door close behind him. She remembered a time when he would leave for work, and a quick goodbye kiss just hadn't been enough.

_"Chandler wait," she called, shutting the door behind her and meeting him in the garage._

_"Mon?" he said, a bit confused as he walked over to her. They had just said goodbye like thirty seconds ago. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_She nodded. "Just wanted to say goodbye."_

_Chandler smirked. "Monica, we just..."_

_But he was cut off by her lips. Her fingers tangled themselves up in his brown locks that had grown a little too long, and her body was pressed up tightly against his. She kissed him as though it would be the last time. They finally pulled apart and Chandler had a pleasantly surprised look on his face. "I love you," she said breathlessly._

_Chandler grinned. "I love you too."_

Monica sighed as she ushered the twins out to the car. She and Chandler hadn't kissed like that in a long time. Love was a word they had once tossed around so easily, and now it was seldom ever said. She should've kissed him longer that day. She shouldn't have let him go. If she would have known that it really was the last time she would kiss him, she never would have stopped.

Chandler got home early from work that day. Monica wasn't home and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. There were no messages on the machine, no note on the counter. They always used to tell each other where they were going to be. Grabbing a beer, he sat down on the couch but he stopped just before reaching for the remote. He looked around the room and saw for the first time what a mess it was. Laundry, toys, books, dishes, papers... geez. How long had it been like this? And why hadn't Monica had a panic attack yet? Her obsessive cleaning had been something that had once endeared her to him. It was cute the way she had a place for everything and nothing could be out of that place. But now... well, she had been busy lately. With her business and the twins, he was surprised she had time to keep it even this clean. Well, he could clean up. Yeah, why not? Why shouldn't he help out a bit? He began to pick up the toys and put them in the toy box or the twins' room. He washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen from that morning. He vacuumed and dusted, and then he started a load of laundry. Entering his and Monica's room, he opened a drawer to put away the clean clothes. Something made him stop though. Reaching into the back of the drawer, he pulled out one of his old blue dress shirts. Monica used to... well, after they had... suffice to say she wore it in the mornings. But she hadn't worn it in a long time. Chandler sighed. He missed her. He missed his wife. How sad did that sound? He was going to have to do something about that. Something to make Monica feel special, to make her feel loved again, to make her see how beautiful he still thought she was. Because he felt like he was losing her... and that was not an option. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial. "Rachel? I need a favor..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story! I had no idea it would be such a hit, but don't worry, I'm working on another Friends fic as we speak! Thank you so much everyone who read and/or reviewed! Love you all!_

_Chapter_ 4

Monica came home after dropping the twins off at Ross and Rachel's for the night. Rachel had called and said that Emma wanted to have a sleepover with Erica and that Ben was staying with them so of course Jack had wanted to go see his cool older cousin. She took a deep breath before opening the back door. She knew the house would be a mess. She knew she and Chandler would spend another night tip toeing around each other, more than likely ordering some form of take-out. It was enough to make her want to turn right around and leave again. But she couldn't do that. She never was one to back down from anything. Tonight things would change. She would confront Chandler about their marriage and ask if he thought it was worth saving. If he said yes, then she would try her hardest to make it work. If he said no...

Walking into the living room, she gasped. The candles spread out around the room were the only lights on in the house. There was a table cloth over the coffee table with their fine china spread out and two glasses of wine. And in the middle of it all was Chandler, her husband, dressed in nice slacks and a button down collared shirt. "Chandler," she sighed, her eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, pressing a button on the remote. Music began to play. _My Love_ by Paul McCartney to be exact. Chandler smiled at her. "Welcome home, Mon."

Monica sniffed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck. Chandler sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry, Monica," he said, his voice thick with his own tears. "I'm sorry I let this happen. I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry too," she whispered.

"You mean the world to me," he said, pulling away to hold her face in his hands. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I love you so much, Monica." He kissed her lips tenderly.

She grinned. "Say it again."

Chandler raised one eyebrow in confusion. Monica sighed and began to finger the buttons on his shirt, almost afraid to look at him as she practically begged him, "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you," he smiled, tilting her chin up to kiss her forehead. "I love you." He kissed her nose. "I love you more than anything, Mrs. Bing," he said kissing her mouth again.

"Then remind me every so often," she smiled, her heart full to bursting, "because I love you too."

Kissing her one more time, he pulled away and began to head toward the kitchen. "Ok so I can't cook, but I ordered pizza and..."

"Forget the pizza," she said from the stairs. Chandler turned to look over his shoulder and saw Monica wink at him. "I'm all yours, Bing."

Chandler shrugged. "Yeah I'm not that hungry either." Monica laughed as he rushed to meet her on the stairs, kissing her passionately when he did.

She started upstairs, Chandler right behind her, when she suddenly stopped. "Did you clean the house?"

"Yes," he said. She chooses now to notice this?

"Oh," she said, forcing a smile.

"You're going to re-clean everything tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, turning around to quickly kiss his lips. "But I appreciate the gesture."

Chandler laughed and shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Chandler awoke the next morning Monica's side of the bed was empty. He bolted upright and tried to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. That's when he smelled the delightful aroma of waffles. Smiling, he made his way downstairs to find his wife in the kitchen. Wearing his old blue button down shirt.


End file.
